1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella/cup holders and more particularly pertains to a new umbrella/cup holder device for allowing the user to carry other things while using an umbrella to protect oneself from inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella/cup holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbrella/cup holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,786; U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,612; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,339; U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,984; U.S. Patent No. Des. 361,654; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,977.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new umbrella/cup holder device. The inventive device includes a harness including a pair of shoulder straps, a cross strap interconnecting the shoulder straps, and an adjustable belt being attached to the shoulder straps and having fastening members attached at ends thereof; and also includes an umbrella-holding bracket assembly being securely attached to one of the shoulder straps; and further includes a cup holder being securely attached to another of the shoulder straps; and also includes a pocket being securely attached to one of the shoulder straps for storing a folded-up umbrella therein.
In these respects, the umbrella/cup holder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to carry other things while using an umbrella to protect oneself from inclement weather.